madh_usefandomcom-20200214-history
Madhouse: Genesis
was the first season of the Madhouse series. It featured twelve housemates moving in a house for 9 weeks for a shot at $500,000. This season featured no twists and at the end, Mitchell Snyder beat out Keisha Fenty in a close 4-3 jury to take home the win. At the reunion, it was revealed that Joseph Watkins won America's Favorite Juror. Housemates Voting History The Game Week 1 Week 1 saw the game begin with 12 housemates moving into the Madhouse. Shortly after introductions, Marlon won the opening HOH competition "Going Bananas". At nominations, Marlon put up Cara and Danny for eviction, with the intention of Cara being a pawn and Danny, who Marlon saw as an alpha male, to be evicted. However, when Cara won the Veto competition "Cry Me a Veto" and took herself off, Marlon saw the opportunity to target another threat: Abram. At the eviction, the entire house, minus Jen, was in on the plan to backdoor Abram, and he became the first person evicted in an 8-1 vote. Week 2 Following Abram's eviction, Danny won the "Madhouse Royalty" Head of Household competition. Seeking revenge for his nomination the previous week, Danny put up Marlon for eviction, as well as Keisha, one of Marlon's closest allies. Cara won her second straight Veto in the "Loose Change" competition, but decided not to use it, wanting the week to be as smooth as possible. At the eviction, Danny was successful in taking out his target as Marlon was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Week 3 After Marlon's eviction, Eugenia won HOH in the "Madhouse Disco" competition. During nominations, Eugenia targeted rival Janelle, while using Morgan as a pawn. When Janelle won veto in the "Nailed It" competition and pulled herself off the block, though, Eugenia saw the prime opportunity to take out the biggest female threat: Cara. Though Jen, Keisha, and Joseph tried to pull a coup to save their ally, Cara was still sent home in a 4-3 vote. Week 4 Week 4 in the Madhouse saw Janelle become Head of Household after the "Fortune Teller" competition. Janelle returned Eugenia's favor by nominating her for eviction, and put up Jen as well worried that there may be another attempt at an overthrow. A wrench was thrown in Janelle's plan however, when Jen won the "Get Your Pairings Straight" competition, shocking everyone. Jen took herself off the block which left Janelle to put up one of Jen's allies: Joseph. Though Jen tried her best to save her friend, Joseph was still evicted in a 4-2 vote and became the first member of the jury. Week 5 After Joseph's eviction, Eugenia won her second Head of Household title in the "Bull in a China Shop" competition. The Eugenia/Janelle rivalry continued as Eugenia nominated Janelle, as well as pawn Morgan. Keisha won the Veto in the "OTEV the Absent-Minded Alien" competition, but wanted one of her targets were on the block. After a long conversation, Eugenia finally agreed to Keisha's suggestion. At the veto ceremony, Keisha used her power to remove Morgan from the block, and Zach was named the replacement nominee under Keisha's terms. Though Keisha got what she wanted in Zach being nominated, Eugenia still ensured that her target, Janelle went home. At the end of the week, Janelle became the second member of the jury in a 4-1 vote. Week 6 Following Janelle's eviction, Mitchell shocked the house when he won the "Madhouse Tea Party" HOH competition. He then nominated two of the biggest players thus far in the game: Jen and Eugenia. Danny won the Power of Veto during the "Pool Sharks" competition, but when he decided not to use it, it turned into a head to head campaign battle between the two nominees. In the end, Jen was able to get all but Danny on her side, and Eugenia became the third member of the jury in a 3-1 vote. Week 7 Following Eugenia's eviction, Keisha won the "Time's Up" competition and became the new Head of Household. Before nominations, she and Mitchell solidified a Final 2 deal and vowed not to turn on each other. At the nomination ceremony, Keisha kept Mitchell safe while nominating Zach and Jen. Mitchell ended up winning the "Madhouse Stock Exchange" Veto competition, but kept nominations as they were per Keisha's wishes. At the eviction, Jen failed to save herself for a third time and became the fourth member of the jury in the first unanimous vote of the season. Week 8 After Jen's eviction, Zach won his first competition in "Rager", and became the next Head of Household. He had his sights locked on Keisha, as revenge for the numerous times he was targeted by her previously. At the nomination ceremony, Keisha was put up next to Morgan, with the latter intended to be a pawn. Though when Keisha won her second Veto in the "Communication Breakdown" competition and took herself off, Zach put up Mitchell, seeing him as a bigger threat than Danny. At the eviction, Keisha continued to hold up her word with Mitchell, as she and Danny both voted to evict Morgan, making her the fifth member of the jury. Week 9 The final full week in Madhouse saw Danny win his second Head of Household in the "Fact or Fiction" competition, and saw the opportunity to target the power couple in the house: Keisha and Mitchell. However, when Mitchell won the final Veto of the season in the "Atomic Veto" and took himself off, there was no other choice but for Danny to nominate Zach. Keeping true to his alliance with Keisha, Mitchell cast the sole vote to evict Zach, making him the sixth member of the jury. The Final After Zach's eviction, the final three immediately competed in the Part 1 of the Final HOH competition, "On a Wing and a Prayer." Though Mitchell dropped out of the competition after an hour, Keisha and Danny still hung on for four hours. In the end, Keisha was the last left standing and would immediately advance to Part 3. Danny and Mitchell then competed in the "Twisted Twosomes" for Part 2 of the Final HOH, which Mitchell won. Then, Keisha and Mitchell competed in the final part of the HOH competition, "Jury Statements". Though it was a close match, Keisha rose victorious with just a point higher than Mitchell. As the final Head of Household, Keisha then had to publicly cast the sole vote to evict. She kept true to the pact made with Mitchell a couple weeks prior, and evicted Danny, making him the seventh and final member of the jury. Jury Voting